


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（九）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（九）

乌托邦篇（9）——何昶希

包含灯火通铭，超煊你，雪落玫瑰，胡萝卜丁，杨煊，翰煊，新照不煊，花火。

舞黄上头，BDSM预警，乱七八糟各种东西预警，都是小孩子不能看的东西，当事人更加不能看。

架空，ooc？已经ooc了。

本篇雪落玫瑰，花火，又提到了新照不煊和翰煊。非常ooc，如此ooc的东西是千万不能上升正主的，上升的都被我打屁股。

胡文煊和何昶希大眼瞪小眼。

“趴下，该上药了。”

“我自己来！”

“不行。”何昶希暴力压制了企图反抗的胡文煊，强行把他翻了一面，用膝盖压住他的背，“胡文煊，我看在老同学的面子上没有把你绑着给你上药，你最好乖一点，这里是蓝夜，不是什么普通医院。你不听话，我就揍你。”

还在张牙舞爪企图挣脱何昶希魔掌的胡文煊瞬间蔫了，他扒在谷蓝帝床上，哼哼唧唧的小声抱怨，“你们dom来来回回就是这句，除了打我，还会什么？何昶希我跟你说，你这样对病人是会被投诉的！”

啪！啪！啪！重重的三掌落在胡文煊等待上药的光溜溜的白屁股上，在上面清晰的化为三个红彤彤的交叠掌印。“你刚刚说什么？”

“……没什么。”

胡文煊泪流满面。他的老同学！他的老朋友！在听说了他是所谓的sub之后，终于也露出了罪恶的真面目。难道他天生就专门吸引dom吗？怎么一转眼，身边的人无论过去认识的还是现在认识的个个都是dom？都是dom也就算了，怎么人人都喜欢往他身上呼扇呢？他打着有那么顺手吗？

何昶希端着药膏，从后背开始给胡文煊身上的疤痕涂抹着，胡文煊痒的不行，非常不安分的扭来扭去，又被甩了几巴掌后才委委屈屈的消停下来。

“你怎么搞成了这个样子？我好不容易才把你爸留下的疤痕消了，转眼你给我多搞出几倍？这是哪个dom做的事后还留疤？留疤就算了还到处都是！你知不知道这个修复起来有多麻烦！说到底究竟是什么开启了你sub世界的大门啊？你不怕疼啦？”

“……我怕。”

“你真是sub？”

“……是。”胡文煊应的很勉强，与其和何昶希解释那一大堆有的没的，又引出他更多的问题，还不如干脆承认自己是sub。再说承认不承认对他来说区别不大，就算他说自己不是sub，那些鞭子不还是一点不少的往他身上招呼吗？

何昶希涂完了后背，开始涂抹臀部的疤痕，一边涂一边说，“我真没见过这儿都留那么多疤的，你那个dom是不专业还是渣啊？一看就是打重了还没好好养护伤口。你跟着那个dom还不如跟师铭泽呢！虽然师铭泽也好不到哪儿去……”

李汶翰会养护伤口？胡文煊想想这个场景都要笑出声了。这些疤痕基本都是胡春杨还没回国之前留下的。李汶翰日常作息很规律，打完就艹，艹完就走，从不关心胡文煊的伤痕愈合情况。第二天他又来了，前一天的伤还一点没褪。李汶翰却不管这些，杠上开花继续打，打完再艹，艹完又走。往往过了很多天，他身上早已经没处下手了，李汶翰才会想起丢给他一个小瓶子让他自己涂药。

后来黄嘉新偷偷来看他，还跟他实践过之后，他的处境才略微比之前好了些。黄嘉新和李汶翰的其他客人不太相同，他相比其他人多了点同情心，虽然他在李汶翰面前照艹照打，但私下里对他却十分怜悯，会给他上药，也会给他带一些可以打发时间的小玩意儿和一些零食，还会安慰他，说他并不觉得胡文煊的错值得受到这样严厉的惩罚，说他觉得李汶翰十分不讲道理云云，偶尔胡文煊也会和他聊聊自己的心事，谈谈自己的哥哥胡春杨……当然这些都要趁着李汶翰不在的时候做，李汶翰有次发现了个忘记带走的零食袋子，把他吊起来抽了近一个小时，这才问出了黄嘉新的名字。那之后整整一个月黄嘉新都没有出现在这间囚室里，而李汶翰的其他狐朋狗友倒是来的更频繁了。

胡文煊想的入神，直到何昶希掰开了他的臀瓣把药膏挤在臀缝里，他才激灵一下回过神来，“你干嘛？这……这儿不用涂了吧……”

“全方位养护，当然不能放过任何一个角落。”何昶希拍了拍他的屁股，“害羞什么，反正昨天全都摸过了。”

“何昶希，我好歹也是别人的sub，你自重一点！别……动手动脚的……”胡文煊的音量随着何昶希颇具威胁的凝视变得越来越低，最终默默消声了。

“我听说，你是出轨了徐炳超，这次才被打成这样的。”何昶希每蹦出一个字，就往胡文煊涂完药膏变得格外白嫩光滑的屁股上拍一掌，噼里啪啦的声音比平时要响亮清脆的多，不久胡文煊的屁股上就均匀的浮现出一片粉色，像粉色的兔子小布丁，“怎么你都能和徐炳超出轨，轮到我就开始做贞洁烈妇了？别和我说你是爱上了徐炳超，心甘情愿为了他被师铭泽……公开惩戒。这话别人能信，我可不信。心高气傲的胡小少爷，为了不值一毛钱的所谓爱情，在蓝夜被自己的dom赤身裸体的捆在台上，当着一群人的面被打到晕过去？”

“你怎么知道公开……那个事的？”胡文煊紧张的试图翻身质问，又被拍了两掌后双手双脚直接被何昶希拉开拷了起来。

“你也太闹腾了，这样下去我可受不了，暂时给你拷上，等我擦好药后再解开。”

再度失去自由的胡文煊陷入紧张不安的状态，他感觉到何昶希在他的臀缝中暧昧滑动的手指，紧张的绷紧了臀部肌肉，小穴翕动，身体红了几分，虚张声势的威胁何昶希，“……何昶希！你你你别得寸进尺！我和你说我已经反省过了！我不会再背叛师铭泽了！徐炳超……徐炳超那只是我一时头脑发热，以后我再也不会这样了！你你你别搞我！师铭泽要是知道了我就完了！”

“你在想什么呢？突然在这里发什么情呢？清心寡欲谷蓝帝没和你说过吗？清心寡欲！这段时间别想着做爱了！你勾引我我也不会上你的听到没有！”何昶希提起鞭子啪啪啪的甩了十鞭，直接让胡文煊的屁股均匀的肿起了十道红痕。胡文煊嗷嗷大叫着，总算软趴趴的恢复了何昶希口中的“清心寡欲”的姿态，“真是的，我还得重新上药。不过揍你果然很管用，以后和谷蓝帝说说，你再发情直接把你抽萎就得了。”

“你们这些dom就只会欺负人！谷蓝帝才不会这样对我~”

“啧啧啧，刚刚还说要为了师铭泽守身如玉，现在就想着谷蓝帝乱撒娇，胡文煊，我看你迟早又得被公开惩戒一次。”

“我才不会……你那天也在下面看？”

“我可没这个空。我是昨天得知了你是师铭泽的sub之后才去问了别人，没想到问出了那么精彩的剧情。”何昶希冷笑一声，又重新给胡文煊的臀部上了一层药，“你出轨徐炳超还说徐炳超比师铭泽的技术好，师铭泽气得揍了你两天，为了证明自己的技术比徐炳超好，他第一次和自己的sub公开惩戒演出。听说那场演出很精彩啊？人人都看到了师铭泽从来没见过天日的高明手法，还有人畅想如果那时候徐炳超也在，让他们两个在你身上来个车轮战就更好了。”

车轮战？胡文煊颤抖了一下。

“不是，你听到的都是什么乱七八糟的？我真没说过徐炳超比师铭泽技术好啊！谣言！都是谣言！师铭泽生气纯粹只是因为我出轨……”

“不过，他们两个到底谁更厉害？”何昶希突然起了八卦的心思，“还没有哪个sub同时和他们两个实践过，你是不知道，他们聊起那场公开惩戒，都把你说成神秘的不知道来历的天降狐狸精，一来就同时俘获了南徐北师的心。如果真的开一场车轮战应该会很好看吧！”

“不……不必了吧……你又不是不知道我怕疼，他们两个都没有发挥出你们圈内的真实水平。这……这样比也没意思嘛……”

“……那一定是像华山论剑一样的盛会了！我可以在旁边辅助嘛，打完一轮治疗一轮，保证你不会晕过去，也不会出血。我要不和谷蓝帝说说？这想法不错啊……”

“……我是沙袋吗？！”

“你是裁判啊！”

“住脑！别想了！我不要！我拒绝！”

“那太遗憾了。”何昶希看起来有点失望和幸灾乐祸，“现在人人都知道师铭泽头上被徐炳超扣了顶绿帽子，还是因为他的技术没有徐炳超厉害，他的sub才跑了的。我觉得师铭泽迟早要把这个场子找回来，要是找不回来，那他也只能把气撒在你身上，你的屁股大概是别想好了。”

“……”这倒真有可能发生！他果然是个命苦的孩子！胡文煊默默的在心里给自己的屁股上了三炷香。

何昶希给他手脚上也涂好了一层药膏，“差不多了，接下来十分钟会有点痒，为了避免你忍不住挠，我先不放开你。”

何昶希话音刚落，胡文煊就感觉自己全身上下被虫子咬了似的痒了起来，他顾不上何昶希直勾勾看着他的目光，难耐的在床上扭来扭去，仿佛回到了过去被下了催情药的时刻。“何昶希，你这是什么药啊？我好难受……”

“其实……”何昶希看着在床上光溜溜的扭来扭去疯狂勾引他的小人，忍不住吞了下口水，“用过这个药膏之后，不仅不容易留疤，留的痕也能很快恢复，如果你痒的厉害，现在抽你时机最好，也不容易受伤。你觉得痛好还是痒好？你要是觉得痛比较好我现在就能抽你。”

“……何昶希！你故意的！你是故意的吧！”

“这药效果是这样的我也没办法啊！”

“……”胡文煊快哭了，他哼哼唧唧了半晌，才自我放弃了似的小声说，“你抽吧。”

“你还真是个sub？！”何昶希有点惊喜的小声念叨着，提起散鞭就抽了下去。

何昶希下手不重，在胡文煊圆白肉感的臀部一左一右的落着痕，不久他的屁股上就均匀的染上了一层红色，却没有一点肿胀的痕迹。胡文煊一哼一哼的，感觉又麻又痒又难受又舒服，倒不怎么叫唤。好不容易那阵痒过去了，何昶希放下鞭子，伸手揉捏起胡文煊红通通的臀瓣，揉几下，拍一掌，揉几下，拍一掌。

“……何昶希，如果你真的想艹我你就直接点开口，别这样……勾我行不行？”

“？？？胡文煊，我这是按摩手法，你满脑子想什么呢？清心寡欲！”何昶希重重的拍了三下以示惩戒，然后又不动声色的继续拍一下揉几下的流程，过不了一会儿胡文煊的臀瓣就红的均匀可人，像秋天枫叶铺满的街道，何昶希这才满意的停了手，“以后每天三次，我去教谷蓝帝，一个疗程之后你的疤痕就能消去。”

“每次治疗都要打吗？”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“……还好。”光是承认他竟然感觉还不错这一点，就要把胡文煊难为坏了。

“那不就得了？别害羞，我们都是圈内人，我不会笑你的。”何昶希拍拍胡文煊红通通的屁股安慰他。

“可是你为什么还不放开我？”

胡文煊在谷蓝帝的床上被拷成一个大字晾着红臀，何昶希还不停的在他身上摸来摸去，摸来摸去，摸摸屁股，摸摸臀缝，戳戳后穴，摸摸大腿……每当他紧张的绷紧臀部肌肉时就会挨一巴掌，他真的没法在这种暧昧又羞耻的状态下保持清心寡欲，他都快硬了！

不是，他居然真的硬了。

“……何昶希，如果明天再开始清心寡欲我会死吗？”

“不会。”

“……会肾虚吗？”

“事后多补补肾就行。”

他脚上的镣铐被解开了，胡文煊将自己的腿分开的更大，贴心的撅起屁股迎接何昶希准备扩张的手指，“何医生，医嘱变了吗？”

“医嘱变了。明天开始清心寡欲，如果明天再敢勾引我，我就揍你。”

“……是你在勾引我吧？”

“你的屁股手感太好了，是你的错。”

“你老是蛮不讲理……呃……”胡文煊后面的话被何昶希捅穿，断断续续的再也说不出口了。

……

“你这儿怎么有个纹身？”

“前两天师铭泽给我弄得，他说要写上名字让别人知道我是他的人，他们才不敢碰我。”

“这个地方……只有准备艹你的人才能看到它吧？这有什么用？箭在弦上还能收回去不成？”

“用来膈应你们？”

“我倒是不觉得有什么。”何昶希笑嘻嘻的摸了摸这个纹身，“他只是纹来安慰自己罢了。烙个奴隶印记，证明你是他的私有财产，做爱的时候看着这个纹身都能艹你艹的更狠一点……煊煊，师铭泽真的挺喜欢你呀？我看他像是动真感情了。”

“……”是的，结果他转眼已经给他戴上三顶绿帽子了。

“只可惜，像你这样的sub，注定不会只属于一个dom的，他再怎么强势，偷腥的人还是络绎不绝，我看你也是守不了贞操的浪子。如果他看开一点，还能多活几年，不然他要么被你气死，要么揍你累死，早晚为你而死。”

“我反省过了……”

“原来这就是你反省的结果啊？”何昶希扣着胡文煊的腰狠狠的往深处捅了进去，直逼的胡文煊尖叫着射了出来，“那你反省的还挺到位，要不要我帮师铭泽揍你一顿让你重新反省一次啊？”

胡文煊释放了欲望，瘫在床上懒得理会何昶希，何昶希从他体内拔出来射在他的红屁股上，“煊煊，我以前还没想过和你做。感觉挺好的，以后再约吗？”

胡文煊翻了个白眼，“经过何医生的教诲，我又反省了一次，深刻的认识到自己的错误，我决定为了师铭泽守身如玉。从今天开始遵医嘱，清心寡欲，何医生不要再来找我泄火了。”

“那真是太遗憾了。”何昶希看起来并不遗憾，他拿着纸巾擦拭着胡文煊身上的精液，“不过谷蓝帝一定会发现的，他的床单全脏了。你完了，宝贝儿，我祝福你。”

“？谷蓝帝……会怎样？”

“谷蓝帝和师铭泽是亦师亦友的关系，师铭泽刚入圈时谷蓝帝就对他照顾颇多，师铭泽一直说谷蓝帝有恩于他，谷蓝帝也很看重师铭泽。你这样天天管不住自己在他看来是很危险很不利于你们感情的，他一定不想看到你像个小荡妇一样继续发骚勾引人了。”何昶希幸灾乐祸，“你修养期间他不会对你怎么样的，之后嘛就不一定了，我想谷蓝帝会很乐意教育一下你，揍你一顿。谷蓝帝禁欲很久了，说不定你能成为他的出山之作，既南徐北师共同训诫之后又让蓝夜老板为你出山，你会成为传奇的吧！”

何昶希一脸憧憬，仿佛已经看到了谷蓝帝挥鞭抽胡文煊的画面。胡文煊只觉得何昶希几年不见，又疯了许多，他战战兢兢的问何昶希，“你就不能偷偷换个床单吗？”

“你瞒不过谷蓝帝的。”何昶希装作沉痛的样子拍了拍胡文煊的肩膀，“我也不能做你的帮凶啊。”

“……你明明是共犯！”

“共犯就共犯吧，我会向谷蓝帝承认错误的，你最好也早点打个腹稿。”

“……”何昶希这个疯子！胡文煊悔不当初，“那你什么时候才能放开我？”

“让谷蓝帝来吧，你这样承认错误会显得真诚一点。”

去你妈的真诚！胡文煊简直要咆哮出声了，这样趴着出现在谷蓝帝面前和被师铭泽捉奸在床有什么区别？

“何昶希！我数三声你必须立刻把我松开！不然我……我一定对你不客气！一！二！三！松开我！”

何昶希不动如山，还拿起梳子给胡文煊梳理了一下头发，良久他叹了口气，“你能这样生龙活虎的可真好。我昨天被你吓坏了，你躺在那里浑身发烫，眼看着就要不行了。”

“……少放屁！小爷我好的很！”

“你身上涂了那么厚一层丁飞俊的药膏，可还有没消退的伤痕，可见你伤的多重……一定很疼吧？我那时就觉得师铭泽配不上你。”

“……”胡文煊安静了下来，“这不是师铭泽的错，是我不好。”

“谷蓝帝这样说，你也这样说？师铭泽究竟有什么好的？值得你们争着抢着把他的错揽自己身上？”何昶希有些愤愤的，随即他的思维立刻发散开了，又问，“你之前的dom是谁？”

“……怎么了？”

“是李汶翰吧？”

胡文煊真的惊了，他挣扎着试图起身，扭过头看何昶希，“你怎么会知道？”

“是我聪明。昨天你不知道梦到啥了，口口声声的叫着表哥求饶，看你害怕成这个样子，应该不是做春梦，一定是梦见实践了。”何昶希略微得意的讲述自己的推理过程，“你表哥挺多，我本来也想不到李汶翰头上，只是李汶翰……”何昶希的表情阴郁下来，“那年暑假死的是他亲妹妹吧？那孩子死后，我就再也没能联系上你，那时我还去了一趟你家，被你家的管家挡住了，他们说你得了传染病，需要隔离。哼！拿这种鬼话骗我何昶希？我看你身上的疤痕，不像普通的实践伤，倒像是那dom和你有血海深仇似的，那孩子的死和你有关？”

这么狗血的事都被何昶希推理的八九不离十，他不去写小说真是屈才了。

“她被奸杀那天，我知道她在哪里，只是没和她的家人说，所以错过了找到嫌犯的最佳时机，他们找不到嫌犯，就把错全怪我头上了。”胡文煊叹了口气，还是决定和何昶希说出真相，“那个丫头一直被他们捧在手心里，现在她死了，总得有人承接他们的恨意吧？”

“就为了这么个事，他们就……把你打成了这样？”

“不止……你那天来没见到我，是因为我被他们锁在了他们改造的囚室里，之后整整一年，我都没能离开那间囚室。”

“他们对你做了什么？”何昶希的手指划过那些旧疤痕，这些痕迹经过何昶希的治疗淡了一点点，不过还是很明显。深深浅浅，角角落落，到处都是。 

“一个dom能做些什么，他就能对我做什么，你应该都猜到了。”胡文煊看起来无悲无喜，“只是他顺便还拉个皮条，可能光是自己折磨我还不够尽兴，他还会带上他的朋友们一起。有福他们同享，有难全部我当罢了。”

“……”何昶希一时找不到话来安慰他，只是一遍遍的抚摸着那些疤痕，似乎想通过这种方式抚平他身上的创伤。“你又怎么会出现在a城？”

“我逃了。”胡文煊很平静，“这种生活不是人过的，我过了一年，受够了，然后就逃了。”

“你哥哥呢？”

“哥哥……”胡文煊的声音里终于有了点感情，“希希，他来找我了！他要抓我回去……我不想回去！我不能回去！我忍了那么久的折磨才逃出来……”

“你怎么知道……你见过他了？”

“是啊，我差点被他抓住……希希，我不能被他发现，如果他找到了我，把我带回去，我就这辈子都出不来了……我会死的！我会死在那里的！”

“你别怕。蓝夜是谷蓝帝的领地，是整个a城最安全的地方，没有人能从蓝夜带走被谷蓝帝保护的人……而且他们应该不知道你在蓝夜吧？”

“谷蓝帝……”胡文煊眼睛忽闪了一下，“他绝不会知道谷蓝帝……”他突然停住了话头，好像想到了什么，脸色渐渐变得苍白起来。

“希希，你有在蓝夜外面听过什么丁飞俊的消息吗？”胡文煊的声音微微颤抖，“他有出现在各种……比如说媒体什么的，会被人知道他的地方吗？”

“嗯？没有啊，丁飞俊又不是什么名人……”

“那还好……”胡文煊悄悄松了一口气。

只要橱窗里的事情没有传扬出去，那一切就还有挽救的机会。

谷蓝帝端着三碗粥和几碟小菜走进房间时，就看到了一副让他疑惑不解的景象。胡文煊安静的趴在他的床上，双手被拷在两边床柱上，何昶希面色凝重的盯着胡文煊的后脑勺，手不停的抚弄着胡文煊赤裸裸光溜溜赤红赤红的屁股，像挠猫儿似的……这又是演的哪一出？

咳！谷蓝帝咳嗽了一声表达自己的存在感。

何昶希和胡文煊同时唬了一跳，何昶希忙把手收了回来，胡文煊紧张的挣了挣，发现自己手还拷着，只得红着脸小声对何昶希说，“快给我解开！谷蓝帝来了。”

……一脸被捉奸在床的样子。

何昶希一边给胡文煊解镣铐，一边很不自然的和谷蓝帝搭话，“谷蓝帝，你来送饭吗？你的粥……看起来很好吃的样子啊！哇还有我的份吗……”

“你们刚刚在做爱？”

胡文煊和何昶希此起彼伏的咳嗽起来，奸情的意味更明显了。谷蓝帝看的明白，轻轻叹了一口气。

“煊煊，你这样下去可不行。”

“……对不起。”

“对不起谷蓝帝，我今天……一时没有克制住。我们老同学，哈哈，叙了一下旧，叙着叙着一不小心就滚上床了……”何昶希在谷蓝帝的目光下弱弱的消声了，为了避开这尴尬的一幕，他着急忙慌的走到卫生间去洗手，把凝重的气氛留给了谷蓝帝和胡文煊。

胡文煊被松了绑，从床上坐起来，露出弄脏了的床单，畏畏缩缩的不敢看谷蓝帝的表情。

自己几次三番的出轨，像个不知廉耻屡教不改的荡妇，偏偏每次都被谷蓝帝看在眼里。他那么重视师铭泽，一定会和哥哥一样对自己失望吧？

谷蓝帝放下了餐盘，伸手托起了胡文煊的脸。胡文煊眼眶红红的，看着谷蓝帝依旧温柔凝视着他的目光，几乎要落下泪来，“谷蓝帝，对不起。”

“你是自愿的吗？”

“……是。”他根本没法在这目光的注视下撒谎。

“昨天丁飞俊和你实践，你也是自愿的吗？”

胡文煊吃了一惊，惊慌失措的抬头看着谷蓝帝的眼睛，“你知道了？”

“你是自愿的吗？”

“不是！是他逼我的！他用师铭泽威胁我！”

“好。”

“对不起。”胡文煊垂头丧气。

“煊煊，你像这样回到师铭泽身边，早晚有一天还是会惹火上身的。”

谷蓝帝果然对他失望了啊……胡文煊心里下着绵绵不绝的忧郁梅雨，突然想起了何昶希对他说的话，道歉，应该真诚一些。他颤颤巍巍的跪在谷蓝帝已经被弄脏的床上，拿起何昶希丢在一边的鞭子，举过头顶递到谷蓝帝面前，做出一副沉痛的负荆请罪的姿态，“对不起！你你你打我吧！”

谷蓝帝皱着眉头顺手接过鞭子，看着胡文煊转过身子，缩成白生生的一小团，像个不住颤抖的草莓牛奶冻，他特意又不是那么情愿撅起的臀部还是一片通红，可以清晰的看出何昶希在上面留下的巴掌印记。

“你身体还没恢复，这次先记下。”谷蓝帝盯了胡文煊很久，久到胡文煊已经维持不住这个真诚请罚的姿势了，他才悠悠开口，“不过我确实需要掰正你的坏习惯。后天吃完火锅回来，我们实践一次，你同意吗？”

“可……可以！”

“不打你了，还趴着做什么？”谷蓝帝轻轻用鞭子扫了一下胡文煊的脊背，“起来吃饭了。”

哦。胡文煊乖乖的爬起，跪坐在床上。

“吃饭啦！正好谷蓝帝，我还没尝过你的手艺！让我尝尝你做的好不好吃……”何昶希趴在门上听着外面像是结束了，这才从厕所里走出来，快活的接过了话头。

“洗完手出来了？”谷蓝帝淡定的横了何昶希一眼。

“我在厕所里……深刻的反思过了！我今天是因为给他涂药才克制不住自己的，所以我决定等我们吃完之后教你按摩手法，以后涂药的工作就交给你了！”

“……”谷蓝帝莫名有一种被何昶希坑了的错觉。

“这是从源头杜绝我们情不自禁嘛！今天就是……我一碰他就想打他，一打他就想艹他，然后我们一看彼此，就对上眼了……我是真不知道我怎么了，以前我也从来没想过要睡他啊！都是情不自禁！情不自禁……”

“……何昶希我拜托你少说两句吧！”你说出口的每句话都会变成几天后落在我身上的鞭子啊！胡文煊估算着未来即将变得越来越沉重的惩罚，心急如焚的开口。

何昶希干笑两下，端起碗不做声了。

这顿饭吃的安静又诡异，谷蓝帝倒是云淡风轻面不改色，胡文煊吃一口抬头看一眼谷蓝帝，吃一口抬头看一眼谷蓝帝，又偶尔抽空和何昶希对视一眼，像极了早恋被班主任抓包等着请家长时惴惴不安的小情侣。

好不容易吃完了饭，何昶希格外主动的帮谷蓝帝收拾了碗筷，又帮着谷蓝帝一起换了床单，随后很愉悦的对胡文煊说，“又该上药啦！”

喔，又要上药了。

胡文煊又看了一眼谷蓝帝，谷蓝帝依旧没什么表示，他只得默默趴下，很乖巧配合的把手脚伸开等着何昶希给他拷上，“谷蓝帝，涂这个药膏会很痒，煊煊怕痒，又不太听话，所以每次上药之前直接拷上就好。”别等涂到一半才拷，会累死的！

不太听话可以不必提了吧！

谷蓝帝在何昶希的指点下给非常听话的像砧板上的死鱼一样趴着不动的胡文煊涂好了一身的药膏，然后何昶希狗腿的把鞭子递给了谷蓝帝，“谷蓝帝，你现在可以抽他了，你别说他挺喜欢这会儿抽他的，可以给他止痒嘛。不过也别打太重了，你要揍他还是另外找个时间制定个详细的流程再动手比较好。”

何昶希要看他热闹也就算了，怎么还带煽风点火火上浇油的？他们不是共犯吗？胡文煊表面乖巧的趴着，只是在心里表达不忿。

“现在打他？他喜欢？”谷蓝帝冒出一脑门问号。

“按摩？按摩……这是按摩！多按摩，好的快！”

谷蓝帝将信将疑的轻轻甩了胡文煊一鞭，胡文煊早痒的受不了了，碍着谷蓝帝在现场，得表现的乖一点给两天后的自己减刑，所以没好意思叫唤，他满意的哼哼了两声，红着脸小声说，“再重一点点。”

天知道他居然有一天也能自愿说出这句话！他已经逐渐成为一个合格的sub了吗？

谷蓝帝看着小幅摩擦床单企图抓痒的胡文煊，终于还是继续“按摩”了起来。

随后何昶希又教了谷蓝帝第二种“拍揉按摩法”，“这段时间你得让他的臀部一直保持在同一个红润程度，一褪色就补两掌，这样下去，一个疗程之后，你就能获得一个拥有白嫩光洁，吹弹可破，挺翘丰满，光滑圆润，不会留疤的顶级翘臀的sub！只要一个疗程！价格便宜！操作方便！一劳永逸！特别实惠！不管你喜不喜欢spanking都值得拥有……”

“何昶希！”胡文煊恼羞成怒。

“咳，总之，你别忘了谷蓝帝，每次给他涂药都要顺便拍几下。sub还是多拍拍比较好，有事没事打几下，也有利于促进感情嘛……”

“这话你还是去对师铭泽说吧。”

谷蓝帝一丝不苟的遵着医嘱，看着脸蛋与屁股蛋俱红的胡文煊，下了一点狠心掐灭了自己的旖旎情思。这是任务，不是实践。谷蓝帝一边帮胡文煊揉着臀一边告诫自己。清心寡欲！清心寡欲……

谷蓝帝的手上有一层因使用各式训诫工具产生的薄茧，当他的手抚过胡文煊的身体时，总能带起胡文煊一阵十分惬意的鸡皮疙瘩，尤其是他想到背后这个抚弄拍打着他的手的主人是谷蓝帝，他心里那一阵阵浮动流转的颤栗就更明显了。

何昶希不知何时已经离开了，谷蓝帝还在安抚着他，他趴着那儿，第一次感觉到了温馨和安定，仿佛回到了妈妈的肚子里，被温柔的羊水包围。

不知过了多久，当谷蓝帝的手离开胡文煊时，他已经沉沉的睡去了。

tbc


End file.
